Sixth
by Adarcoi
Summary: He couldn't leave me without the warmth, alone and dejected in that alley, though I finally found you on the sixth day. AkuRoku Day 2008. R&R Please! You know you love it!
1. Six

It wasn't the last time he saw him, though

It wasn't the last time he saw him, though. That terrible rainy night that slept past them in a dreary daze, the darkened neon of the surrounding buildings closed in on their forgotten meeting. It was the hands he had fisted at his sides, trying as hard as he could to keep any feeling from fluttering across his face. He would not cry. But he couldn't stop the bare whisper that escaped from his lips as the younger boy stepped out of hearing range.

"…_I would."_

* * *

It had been such a long time ago, though barely anytime at all. His head fell forward as his brain tossed back and forth between sleep and awake. His sand colored hair swept over the tips of his eyelids as they shut over the deep sapphire colored irises. His mouth was drawn in a thin expressionless line and for too long had he felt like something was missing, something had caught him in a dark and downward spiral. It felt like the blurred image of grey fuzz, the kind that hit the television screen with the same aggravating tone of scratches and blur. He was loosing grip on himself, the sleep overcoming him like a tidal wave as it fully engulfed him and he was no longer in the loop of the constant conversation in their usual place.

And with the sudden loss of sanity he was no longer himself. Alone and fearful was his mindset, the alley that he stood in was damp and unforgiving adding a desire of self-longing, a place where you wish you weren't and never could have been. That was when he opened his eyes.

"_Roxas!"_

* * *

The sudden sound and motion of hands clasped to his body, the handed fingers lying over the white material of his over jacket, pushing him back against the outside ledge of the clock tower. A light sigh erupted from the three surrounding members, their eyes wide and gleaming at the blonde haired boy, their hearts pumping in a way that Roxas wished his own could speed in his chest. He followed the hands up their arms, the thin tanned limps shaking almost uncontrollably as the dirty blonde took a slow standing.

"That was close."

He could hear them murmur behind his back, the swift mutter of voices hushed at the lift of the only girl's eyebrow. She held out her hand, landing the thin fingers on the top of the boy's shoulder. Her brown curls tossed back as the breeze picked up softly, her lips parting as she took a ragged breath.

"Roxas…"

This time it was a male tone; the thick fear that fell with the silence captured the blonde's heart or lack there of in a chokehold. The boy who spoke stood directly behind the girl, his hands at his sides as he opened his own mouth once more.

"Come-on," He turned towards the open door on the ledge of the tower. "It's late."

He wanted to let them leave, he wanted to fall…

But as they turned away, he couldn't help but feel even more cut by their words and feelings.

"_I'll make it stop…Roxas."_

* * *

It was then that he bolted from his sleep, he was surprisingly still in his own bed, the dark shadows played around the room and met the filtering light through the only window of his room. His bare feet landed on the cold wooden floor, the tips of his toes recoiling from the loss of heat they had experienced.

"…What…a weird dream."

He let the words flow from his lips like running water, neither stopping nor meaning anything as they resounded in the room. There was no one in this small apartment to help him anyway, and the three group members were streets away, sleeping soundly without disturbance. He suddenly felt so alone, and the boxes that surrounded him gave no feeling of warmth in the cold room. He struggled to think of a person with him, and that only dropped his heart as he fell again into a feeling of loss.

"_Do you feel it?"_

* * *

He turned this time, the clothes that held loose on his small body fluttered about him as he glanced to the window that sat closed above the unmade bed. The sun was rising and breaking the night-like darkness in a thick orange glow that looked so warm yet still shed the frozen air as if a freezer had been placed around the small sunny town. He let no words escape his lips, making soft footsteps out of the bedroom and over to a small counter in which a box of pop tarts remained unopened. He took one though about taking one of the chocolate flavored pastries but the resonant feeling of the room left him not hungry and he instead entered the small immaculately white bathroom to his left.

The steam of the shower clung to his body as he slid his pale hand over the condensation on the mirror. His eyes glared back, their saddened colors searching for the life in the reflection.

"_That…f--feeeling…MY HEART!"_

* * *

He hadn't even recognized the voices coming from inside the back alley, the sheet that held over the unused chain link fence was shifting only slightly in the wind. The blond stepped into the small chamber, taking in the boxes and posters place among the room as if they had never existed, why did he suddenly feel so unreal?

The three bodies stood in a semicircle, arms gesturing in large motions to their conversation.

"Sleep seemed nearly impossible…" the blonde muttered to the three group members, though their reaction made it look more like he was talking to himself.

"Hayner?"

His face twisted as he reached out his hand to his best friend. But there was no figure beneath the boy, merely a mist the shifted below the blonde boy's fingers and disappeared as fast as he could blink for a second and believe that something was wrong.

"_Don't you remember me?"_

* * *

It was then again that he felt alone and this time it was true, he had disappeared not only from his own mind but from the world around him. And now the air around the room was closing in, thickening and holding his neck in cold hands, clinging like a child to a teddy bear.

He saw him, the broken figure of his heart, the red hair almost orange in the rays of morning sun. He wanted to run towards him, break into a dead sprint and fall into his warm arms, away from the cold freezing surrounding room.

"Axel…"

He murmured, not knowing where the words were coming from, where the feelings were growing inside his chest and making his heart beat. _Beat. _

He rushed from the room, breath quickening as he shifted his hand to his eyes as the sun hit his vision.

"_Talk about Blank…"_

There he stood, the warmth, his heart, the young man standing before him in the black cloak, hand outstretched in desperation.

"Axel…"

The man's lips curled into a smirk, his own chest beating in a heart like manner, his breath becoming uneven. "So…you remember?"

His voice was shaking, unsure if he wanted to hear an answer. "Yes…Axel…we're best friends, right?"

The young man turned away from the younger blonde, his face dejected. "Were." He muttered.

"Were."

The boy stepped forward, leaving merely an inch between him and the fiery warm young man. He could feel the warmth of their breath mixing.

"We have to…" the dirty blond began, reaching down to take the black cloaked man's hand.

Axel smirked, reaching further, closing the small gap between their bodies.

"_We have to make sure."_

**_AN: _**Hey, every body, I wanted to have imput in the AKUROKU day 2008, so here's my story, I've written a couple things for what really happened on day six, and well, this is more cannon than the other. LOL. PLEASE REVIEW...no one ever reviews...and read my other stuff! It's good, I swear!


	2. Extra!

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED ON DAY SIX

**ROXAS sits; obviously talking on the phone (Maybe twirling his hair?)**

ROXAS: NO, I can't come and sit on the Clock tower today, I'm in the middle of my Identity Crisis and I just feel like angsting right now…

**Pauses for Answer**

ROXAS: Yeah…uhuh….Ew God No! I will not watch gay sex with you….yeah…totally…talk to you later.

**Hangs up phone.**

**NAMINE sits nearby**

NAMINE: Who was that, Roxas?

ROXAS: Oh, just my mom.

**NAMINE Shakes her head sadly**

NAMINE: When will that woman learn?

**ROXAS glances at NAMINE**

ROXAS: Wait a second…

**NAMINE Disappears**

**ROXAS sighs**

ROXAS: Well, I can't vary well be Emo if no one's watching….to the back streets!

**Batman theme plays**

**Hold up place card: ****Outside the Usual Spot**

**AXEL Appears **

AXEL: Roxas! **AXEL opens arms for hug**

ROXAS: …Uh…Hedgehog! **ROXAS closes in for hug, but AXEL pulls away**

AXEL: Oh, Com'on Roxas! Don't you remember me?

ROXAS: ….Well…sure I do!

AXEL: Then what's my name?

ROXAS: _(stuttering)_ Well…um…you see…**Pulls out Game Cheat guide book**

ROXAS: Axel! You're name is Axel! And right now…you only have like 345 Hp that can easily be defeated with an attack based maneuver.

AXEL: Well, Roxas I'm pleased, I always knew you were a good friend.

ROXAS: You're my best friend, right?

AXEL: _(smirks)_ Oh, I'm more than that.

ROXAS: So we're like BFFs!

AXEL: Well…kinda…see…Roxas back in the Organization…well…let's just say I have a keyhole to unlock…

**ROXAS jumps back**

ROXAS: Ew… _(mumbles: first mom, now you…)_

AXEL: But you know, before I can whisk you away like the poor damsel in distress you are…I have to make sure you really remember.

ROXAS: Like what?

AXEL: well, there are a few simple questions.

**A platform appears in front of ROXAS (similar to Jeopardy)**

AXEL: So, what's our Boss' name?

ROXAS: (ponders for a moment) Um…Sonic?

**AXEL hangs his head**

AXEL: I knew it was too good to be true…not even my mind-blowing sex could bring you back now…

**Winks in ROXAS' direction**

ROXAS: Well, I'm gonna disappear from the entire game in a couple of hours…so why not?

**BOTH clasp hands and skip off**

I'm right, you needed that.


End file.
